What a Joke
by aprilcouple
Summary: Hampir tiga jam yang lalu, mentari telah pulang ke peraduannya. Digantikan oleh bulan yang bersinar redup di atas sana. Gemerisik dedaunan pohon-pohon akibat angin yang berhembus agak kencang pun menambah kelamnya suasana malam yang tanpa gemerlap bintang. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin aku banting stir jadi tukang semedi begini? -KYUMIN-


Title : What a Joke!

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Genre : Romance

Type : Yaoi

Length : 1S

Rate : M? (gak tahu deh kenapa bisa sampai bikin rate-M ditengah-tengah kerjaan kaya gini haha)

_Do not copy-paste without my permission! thanks and enjoyed!_

* * *

**What a Joke! © Queeney**

[Kyuhyun POV]

Pukul 08.10 malam. Hampir tiga jam yang lalu, mentari telah pulang ke peraduannya. Digantikan oleh bulan yang bersinar redup di atas sana. Gemerisik dedaunan pohon-pohon akibat angin yang berhembus agak kencang pun menambah kelamnya suasana malam yang tanpa gemerlap bintang.

Astaga, berarti sudah tiga jam pula aku berada di tempat ini? bagaimana mungkin aku banting stir jadi tukang semedi begini? Aissh, kalau saja tadi sore aku tidak membanting PSP-ku mungkin kini aku masih bisa menikmati malam dengan menggauli benda malang itu.

Sialan, ini semua gara-gara Sungmin _hyung!_ Iya benar, ini gara-gara dia. Apa susahnya melakukan itu? Aku kan tidak memintanya mencumbuku! Kenapa Ia bertingkah seolah aku ini _namja _yang menjijikan? Lagi pula kalaupun aku memintanya mencumbuku memangnya salah? Aissh… kalau mengingatnya emosiku jadi mendidih lagi.

_Trrrt…_

Ponsel, tentu saja. Kulirik sekilas nama yang tertera di layar ponsel sebelum mendesah lagi, Leeteuk _hyung _untuk ke seribu kalinya menghubungiku lagi. Perasaanku saja atau Ia memang sedang terkena penyakit tidak bisa jauh dariku?

"_Yeoboseyo hyung" _sapaku lebih bermalas-malasan dari pada sapaan-sapaanku sebelumnya beberapa menit lalu. Leeteuk _hyung _mendengus. _Okay… my bad, _"_Mianhae hyung, _ada apa?" ujarku berusaha keras menahan nada bosan yang memang sangat sulit sekali untuk di tahan.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin, Kyu?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, membuatku menghela nafas keras. Selalu saja seperti ini, akhir-akhir ini setiap aku meminta tolong pada Sungmin _hyung_ yang berhubungan dengan _skinship_, Ia akan kabur keluar kamar sambil memberikanku tatapan aneh, setelah itu Ia akan pergi ke tempat Leeteuk _hyung_ untuk curhat padanya. Ck. kalau disaat begini, aku lebih suka dia yang dulu, yang enggan menceritakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Leeteuk _hyung. _

"Kyu, kau dengar aku 'kan?" suara Leeteuk _hyung_ lagi, membuyarkan lamunanku, "_Ne~ _aku mendengarmu _hyung_, memangnya apa yang diceritakan Sungmin _hyung_ padamu?" balikku bertanya seraya berjalan kembali ke ruang santai setelah menutup jendela apartemen rapat-rapat.

"Ia bilang kau memintanya mengurut punggungmu, apa benar?" nah, kalau Leeteuk _hyung_ sudah tahu, kenapa Ia masih menelpon dan bertanya padaku dengan nada seolah lelah dengan tingkah lakuku? "_Ne~ _memang hanya itu yang aku minta _hyung_! Bukan permintaan aneh-aneh seperti minggu lalu saat aku menyuruhnya membantuku menurunkan resleting celenaku yang macet 'kan?" ujarku dalam sekali tarikan nafas dan dengan nada yang kentara sekali membela diri.

Aku ingat bagaimana minggu lalu Sungmin _hyung _memperlakukan 'adik kecilku'! Ia memukul 'benda berharga'ku itu saat aku meminta tolong dan berdiri dihadapannya! Astaga… aku serasa hampir tewas karenanya! Aneh bukan? Sungmin _hyung_ akhir-akhir ini bertingkah tidak seperti Ia yang biasanya aku kenal, Ia seperti orang lain yang di dalam kepalanya tersebut sudah tertanam hal-hal buruk tentang diriku dan pemahamannya tidak bisa dirubah lagi.

"YA, KYU! kau dengar tidak apa yang aku bicarakan barusan?" teriakan Leeteuk _hyung_ memanggil namaku kembali menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku menghela nafas pelan, "_Mianhae hyung_ aku tidak mendengarnya, bisa kau ulangi lagi?" tanyaku, dan sesaat aku bisa mendengar Leeteuk menghela nafas di seberang sana.

"Begini, aku tahu permintaanmu sama sekali tidak aneh, apalagi kita memang sudah biasa membantu mengurut yang lain jika tidak sempat ke pusat kesehatan. Tapi Kyu, akhir-akhir ini Sungmin-mu itu sedang sedikit sensitif, aku tentu sudah bertanya padanya, tapi Ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya bercerita tentang keluhannya. Solusi terbaik saat ini adalah dengan menghindari membuatnya melakukan _skinship_ denganmu. Kau mengerti Kyu?"

Aku terdiam, meneliti baik-baik satu-persatu penjelasan Leeteuk _hyung_, dan meski beberapa kali mengulang, aku tetap saja mendapati satu hal yang janggal, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'menghindari membuatnya melakukan _skinship_ denganmu' _hyung_? Jadi hanya aku yang harus menjaga jarak dengannya, begitu?" tanyaku tidak terima, hal ini membuat perasaanku terasa semakin buruk. Memangnya kesalahan sejelek apa yang telah aku lakukan pada Sungmin _hyung_?

"_Ne~_ begitulah Kyu, dari apa yang aku lihat, Ia tidak keberatan melakukan _skinship_ dengan yang lain, jadi sebenarnya aku sedikit heran juga kenapa Ia menghindarimu. Aku akan mencoba bertanya lagi padanya, tapi untuk sementara waktu kau harus menuruti ucapanku ini Kyu, dan satu lagi Sungmin akan tidur disini malam ini" Leeteuk _hyung_ menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Sementara perasaanku? Astaga, tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja! bagaimana mungkin hanya aku yang Ia jauhi sementara _couple_ abadinya yang ELF akui itu adalah aku? Dan yeah dia memang milikku! Sungmin _hyung _benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, dan kini Ia bersikap seolah aku harus menjauhinya? _Hell no! _Aku akan membuatmu menyesal melakukan ini padaku _hyung_!

"_Aratta. _aku tutup ya _hyung_, perutku tiba-tiba lapar aku ingin makan dulu" ujarku akhirnya, dan setelah mendapat tanggapan dari Leeteuk _hyung_, aku memutuskan sambungan telepon.

[Kyuhyun POV End]

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

_Well, _mentari bersinar cerah seperti biasa tentu. Ini sudah masuk musim semi dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah cuti tahunan yang telah menanti di depan mata.

_Dorm _Super Junior juga sedang termasuk dalam kategori 'biasa' mengingat tingkat kegaduhan yang diciptakan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang bernaung di dalamnya. Kegaduhan itu sudah berlangsung selama satu jam lebih dan tentu saja diakibatkan oleh hal yang sangat sepele, siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah EunHae _couple_ yang nyentrik dan bertingkah layaknya kembar siam?

"Ya Hae! Celanaku sudah hampir melorot, cepat lepaskan tanganmu!" Eunhyuk menoyor pelan kening Donghae yang ntah kenapa semenjak tadi enggan beranjak dari kaki Eunhyuk, memeganginya dengan erat hingga membuat Eunhyuk kesulitan melangkahkan kaki. Bibir Donghae tampak mengerut lucu, memperlihatkan bahwa Ia sedang dalam fase ngambek dengan _soulmate _nya itu.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas sembari mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi, Ia tahu dengan pasti apa yang membuat Donghae kembali pada sikap _childish_ nya itu. "Baiklah… aku menyerah! Aku janji tidak akan pergi _ne_" ucap Eunhyuk singkat tanpa menatap Donghae, melainkan menatap mengancam pada seorang _namja _tengik penyebab masalahnya itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh _evil _mendapati tatapan Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut melainkan merasa tergelitik perutnya. Ia menikmati pandangan didepannya dengan seksama, menjadi penonton paling pasif di dorm tersebut karena hanya diam di sudut ruangan tanpa ikut berteriak kesal bersama _hyung _nya yang lain yang merasa terganggu akibat perbuatan Donghae yang mengekori Eunhyuk kemana-mana semenjak _namja sexy _itu keluar kamar.

"Hyuk-ah berhentilah berjalan di depan TV! Kami tidak tertarik menonton pantat Donghae!" satu lagi teriakan untuk Eunhyuk, terlontar dari sang _Cinderella _yang kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai pada Kangin sembari satu tangannya memegang remot tv yang kini Ia acungkan kepada Eunhyuk, membuat gerekan menyuruh _namja _itu menjauh.

Lagi-lagi tawa geli Kyuhyun meluncur dari bibir ranumnya, cukup terhibur rupanya oleh kegaduhan yang diciptakan EunHae. _Namja evil _itu memuji otaknya sendiri karena telah mengeluarkan idebrilian tersebut tadi malam. _Simple, _hanya dengan kalimat "_Hyung_, besok Eunhyuk _hyung_ akan pergi kencan lho! dia sendiri yang bercerita padaku!" konyol tapi Donghae si pencemburu dengan mudah masuk perangkap! Jujur saja, kadang Kyuhyun iri sendiri dengan hubungan kedua _hyung_ nya itu. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan satu sama lain, ckckck.

"Pagi!" sapaan lembut dari ambang pintu _dorm _lantai 11 membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari EunHae. Matanya meniliti Sungmin yang melangkah ringan memasuki _dorm_. _Namja _cantiknya itu tersenyum sekilas pada semua orang yang ada di dalam _dorm _kecuali pada Kyuhyun, membuat sang _maknae _ini tersulut emosinya.

Tanpa sadar tatapan Kyuhyun menajam seiring Sungmin yang berjalan memasuki kamar mereka. Segera saja Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kamarnya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengunci pintu di belakang punggungnya dengan amat perlahan hingga Sungmin sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun telah berada dalam kamar bersamanya.

Sungmin masih sibuk dengan pakaian di dalam lemarinya, tampak memilah-milah beberapa t-shirt ntah untuk apa karena jujur saja, baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin begitu frustasinya dalam memilih baju yang akan Ia kenakan.

"Yang itu saja!" seruan kecil Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya membuat Sungmin berbalik kaget, mata _namja _cantik itu berubah tajam saat retinanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau disini?" ketus Sungmin sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sorot mata Sungmin jelas sekali memperlihatkan bahwa Ia tidak suka Kyuhyun beredar di sekitarnya.

"Memangnya aneh kalau aku berada dikamarku sendiri dan berdua saja bersama kekasihku?" Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Sungmin sembari menatap _hyung_ nya itu dengan wajah kesal.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sungmin berubah 180 derajat seperti itu padanya padahal sejauh otak cerdasnya mampu mengingat, Ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu fatal hingga Ia patut dimusuhi seperti ini.

Sungmin berbalik kembali menatap ke dalam lemari bajunya, belum sempat sedetik _namja _itu telah menerik sehelai t-shirt dengan asal. Sungmin segera melangkah menuju pintu, berniat tidak menggubris tatapan tajam _dongsaeng _nya itu.

"Mencari ini?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara, memperlihatkan kunci kamar yang tergantung di jari telunjuknya. _Namja_ itu bersandar santai pada salah satu dinding kamar sembari memainkan kunci tersebut di sela-sela jarinya.

Sungmin menatap geram pada Kyuhyun. Sebelahnya tangannya berkacak pinggang, sedangkan sebelah yang lain terulur ke arah Kyuhyun, meminta kunci yang ada ditangannya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau memberikannya memangnya kau mau apa _hyung_?" ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat santai tersebut tak ayal membuat Sungmin emosi juga. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Kyuhyun sembari menghentakan kaki. Raut mukat _namja _cantik itu sedikit pun tidak berubah, tidak ada senyum disana.

"Kau tahu aku bisa saja membantingmu Kyu!" geram Sungmin sembari menggoyangkan tangan kanannya yang terulur dengan tidak sabar. Kyuhyun menatap tangan itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit sekali di jelaskan.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan mereka masih berada di tempat masing-masing. Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin, _namja _itu sedikit terpekur dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ bercanda Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat berikan kuncinya padaku" marah Sungmin lagi, intonasi suaranya sedikit meninggi. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi diam, tapi kali ini ada kekagetan di wajahnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan apa salahku Ming" habis sudah kesabaran _maknae _Super Junior itu, terlihat dari panggilan kecil Sungmin yang Ia ucapkan dengan geram. Sungmin mengunci tatapannya pada Kyuhyun, bertekad tidak akan mengalah pada tatapan tajam _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Atmosfir dalam kamar yang hanya terdiri dari dua _single-bed,_dua lemari pakaian dan dua meja kecil itu benar-benar terasa mencekam. Dilihat dari gelagat keduanya, sepertinya tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka saling mempertahankan ego masing-masing seperti anak TK yang saling memperebutkan sekotak permen.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, Ia berjalan pelan tapi pasti mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang kini malah mundur menjauhinya. Seringaian _evil _khas _namja _bermarga Cho itu kini menghiasi wajah tampannya. Masih tetap melangkah dengan satu tangannya yang memegang kunci kamar Ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana pendeknya.

"Kenapa mundur Ming? Seingatku tadi kau berniat membantingku" melangkah lagi mendekati Sungmin hingga akhirnya _namja _cantik itu tersudut ke dinding ruangan. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menumpukannya dengan santai di dinding kamar, tepat di sebelah kepala Sungmin yang tersandar berusaha menjauh dari wajah Kyuhyun yang mendekat.

"Aku tidak nyaman Kyu, cepat menjauh dariku!" Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun dengan keras, mungkin member Super Junior lainnya yang berada di luar kamar mereka akan sadar bahwa sedang terjadi perang di dalam kamar KyuMin tersebut.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi pada Sungmin, tidak mengindahkan ucapan _namja_ cantik itu. Ia cukup menikmati tatapan jengah Sungmin dihadapannya. _Well_, Kyuhyun ingin membalas sedikit sakit hatinya pada _namja_-nya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyapa yang lain sementara aku tidak Ming? Kau tahu dengan pasti bagaimana aku akan bereaksi jika kau melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, jadi jangan salahkan aku" suara Kyuhyun pelan tapi terdengar berbahaya, dan Sungmin sedikit-banyak sadar apa yang akan menimpanya sebentar lagi. 'Sial, aku memancing emosinya' sesal Sungmin mengumpat pada kebodohannya sendiri.

Wajah Kyuhyun mendekati wajah Sungmin dengan cepat. Matanya masih menatap Sungmin dengan tajama saat bibirnya bersatu dengan bibir Sungmin. Itu bukan ciuman yang biasa mereka lakukan, ciuman itu terasa begitu menuntut.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat tapi Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati ciuman itu. Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan kasar, _namja_ itu tidak henti-hentinya menghisap bibir Sungmin tanpa mengindahkan erangan Sungmin yang menandakan _namja_ cantik itu kesakitan. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dan liar sebelum akhirnya terlepas saat Sungmin mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya dan kemudian berhasil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

Nafas Sungmin memburu, tangannya terangkat memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit akibat paru-parunya yang sesaat lalu sulit menerima udara. Masih dengan tersengal-sengal Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan amarah meluap tapi yang ditatap tidak tampak gentar sama sekali. Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin masih dengan emosi yang meluap.

"Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau menjauhiku Ming, atau yang berikutnya kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar penuh amarah. Ntah kenapa _namja_ itu tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali atas dirinya, padahal tadi Ia sama sekali tidak berencana memaksa Sungmin dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memaksaku!" balas Sungmin keras kepala. Meski nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal-sengal tapi Ia sudah memutuskan tidak akan menyerah terhadap bocah tengik itu.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat menangkap kilatan tajam di mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali berjalan mendekati Sungmin, tapi kali ini dengan lebih tenang dari pada sebelumnya. Tampaknya tatapan tajam Sungmin tersebut membuat emosinya surut.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan, menggapai pipi _chubby _Sungmin dan kemudian membelainya lembut. Beberapa saat keduanya saling diam, hanya ada keributan kecil diluar kamar mereka yang terdengar hingga ke dalam.

"Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun, kita putus!" ucapan singkat Sungmin itu telak membuat tubuh Kyuhyun kaku. Matanya membulat sempurna, _shock_ menderanya dengan hebat hingga bibir ranum milik _maknae _Super Junior tersebut tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Sungmin menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya. Mendelik tajam sebelum beranjak duduk dengan kesal di atas kasurnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bersikeras memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya alih-alih air mata yang sialnya sedari tadi sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata cantiknya.

Sementara Sungmin duduk bersidekap dan tampak tak tersentuh, Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan tatapan yang tepat mengarah pada Sungmin. Ia memang terkejut dengan ucapan Sungmin barusan, tapi kini yang memenuhi otaknya bukanlah itu melainkan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang Ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendri. 'Kesalahan apa yang telah aku perbuat hingga dia meminta putus dariku?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin keluar, cepat berikan kuncinya padaku Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sungmin berucap lagi, menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun tanpa menatap _namja _itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti Ming, apa sebenarnya salahku? Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya mana mungkin aku bisa mengerti?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai kamar tepat dihadapan Sungmin yang sedikitpun tidak melirik kearahnya.

"Kau sendiri tidak merasa bersalah, lalu kenapa aku harus menjelaskan apa salahmu!" ucapan Sungmin tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Hal itu ada benarnya juga, Ia tidak bisa seenaknya menyalahkan Sungmin yang tidak mau memberitahu kesalahannya sedangkan Ia sendiri tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. 'Aih… kenapa otaku cemerlangku jadi buntu begini?' Kyuhyun merutuki kebedohannya.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf _ne_? aku yang salah karena tidak sadar kesalahan apa yang aku perbuat dan aku malah berlaku kasar terhadapmu. Aku memang tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal seperti tadi. Aku minta maaf Ming, jadi jangan marah lagi bisakah? Aku merindukanmu Ming… aku tidak mau kita putus" Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Sungmin, menggenggam erat tangan halus itu kelihatan enggan sekali melepasnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kesalahanmu Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya pelan, matanya kini sudah beralih kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di lantai dihadapannya dan masih menggenggam erat tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sembari menunduk dalam, tidak ingin Sungmin kembali marah padanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas sebelum tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, membuat genggaman tangan Kyuhyun terlepas. "Baiklah akan kuberi tahu kesalahanmu, ayo ikut aku" ucap Sungmin berjalan lebih dulu ke arah pintu kamar. Ia kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Berarti kita tidak jadi putus 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah _innocent_, membuat Sungmin tiba-tiba ingin mencubit kedua pipi _namja _dihadapannya itu gemas. Tapi tentu saja Sungmin tidak malakukannya karena alasan harga diri.

"Tergantung nanti" jawab Sungmin tidak memberi kepastian pada Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _itu menghela nafas dengan berat, "_Arraseo_" ujarnya pelan. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sungmin, berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar dengan tangan kanannya memutar kunci untuk membuka pintu dihadapannya tersebut sesuai instruksi Sungmin.

_Cklek_

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan. Kyuhyun mendahului Sungmin berjalan keluar tapi sesaat kemudian Ia mematung di tempat.

"APRIL MOP!"

Teriakan keras menyambut Kyuhyun, beberapa letusan kertas hias terarah tepat padanya. Semua _hyung_ nya tanpa terkecuali kini tertawa keras dihadapannya, bahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae sampai guling-guling dilantai saking tidak tahannya melihat wajah bengong Kyuhyun.

"_Happy april mop_ mr. Cho! Hahaha" Sungmin tertawa lepas dibalik punggung Kyuhyun, _namja _itu memegangi perutnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri karena tertawa terlalu keras. Ia berkali-kali memukul pelan pundak Kyuhyun, tidak tahan dengan lelucon yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Sementara semua orang di tempat itu terbahak menertawai _maknae _mereka yang akhirnya bisa berhasil dikerjai itu, sang punya hajat tak tampak senang sama sekali. Kyuhyun menatap geram ke arah Sungmin, mendelik tajam saat _namja _cantiknya itu masih betah tertawa keras atas keberhasilannya mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"Jangan cemberut begitu Kyu! Ayolah, ini peristiwa langka yang patut masuk dalam buku sejarah" Leeteuk berucap disela-sela tawanya yang melengking, tampak bahagia sekali melihat wajah masam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas tepukan pelan Leeteuk dipundaknya, "Terimakasih karena sudah membatu Minnie menyiapkan ini semua _hyung_! Kita bisa mengurus penghargaanmu nanti setelah aku menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku pada Minnie, oke?" sudut bibir Kyuhyun perlahan terangkat, _namja_ itu ikut tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu jelas-jelas bukan senyum biasa. Senyuman itu berhasil menghentikan bahkan tawa lepas EunHae yang sedari tadi berguling-guling di lantai dorm.

"Ayo Ming, kau perlu menerima hadiahmu karena telah berhasil mengerjaiku" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mematung, ditambah lagi senyum yang kini terarah hanya padanya itu. Sungmin merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, 'oh Tuhan… tolong aku!' jerit Sungmin di dalam hati tepat saat Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar dengan keras kemudian tak lupa menguncinya.

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

"Ahh… Kyu… jangan disitu…" tangan Sungmin terangkat memegangi kepala Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah berada di lehernya yang seputih kapas.

Tidak mengindahkan larangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus mencium, menjilat, bahkan sesekali menyesap kuat leher menggoda milik _namja-_nya itu.

"Ahh… Kyu… sudah henh… hentikan Kyu…" Sungmin berusa mendorong Kyuhyun dari atas tubuhnya yang telah _topless_, tapi apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun pada lehernya itu benar-benar membuatnya lemas. Dari dulu Kyuhyun-nya itu memang sangat ahli memanjakannya, _namja _itu tidak pernah gagal membuatnya merasakan surge dunia.

"Berhentilah berusaha menjauhkan tubuhmu dariku _babe_, kau harus menerima hadiahmu eoh…" Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan bibirnya ke atas, mengecup bibir _kissable _yang Ia klaim hanya miliknya itu. Kyuhyun mengecupnya dengan perlahan, mengemut dan menyesapnya dengan hati-hati. Ciuman itu benar-benar ciuman teramat manis yang pernah dirasakan oleh Sungmin. Perlakuan Kyuhyun yang teramat lembut itu berhasil membuat jantung Sungmin memompa lebih cepat lagi, padahal biasanya saja jantungnya itu tidak pernah berdetak normal jika berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Ming…" Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitas favoritnya sejenak. Ia menatap Sungmin lekat sembari menumpukan tangannya kirinya disebelah kepala Sungmin. "_Wae _Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh tanya, membuat wajahnya yang imutnya gak ketulungan menjadi lebih imut lagi.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun perlahan membelai sayang pipi _chubby _milik Sungmin, tersenyum lembut padanya sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup puncak hidung Sungmin.

"Sudah berapa lama kau merencanakan ini eoh? Mengerjaiku seperti ini…" tanya Kyuhyun, kali ini ganti membelai rambut Sungmin yang sudah sedikit panjang. Sungmin tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum membalas senyum manis Kyuhyun.

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu saat kau memintaku membantu menurunkan resleting celanamu yang macet waktu itu hehe" Sungmin terkekeh saat teringat kejadian konyol yang menyangkut 'adik kecil' Kyuhyun tersebut.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin menyelidik, "Jadi waktu itu kau sengaja memukul 'adik kecil' ku Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini sedikit menyipitkan matanya pura-pura terlihat kesal.

Sungmin terkekeh lagi, tangan _namja _cantik itu terangkat menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun yang masih intens menatapnya. Sungmin merapikan sedikit poni yang jatuh menutupi kening Kyuhyun, jari lentik _namja _itu kemudian turun menyentuh alis mata Kyuhyun yang berjejer rapi, turun lagi ke kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang otomatis tertutup menikmati belaian tangan Sungmin. Sungmin terus menelusuri wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya, lanjut ke puncak hidung Kyuhyun –menyentilnya pelan-, lalu berlanjut ke pipinya yang sedikit merona, mengusap dagunya yang telah dicukur, dan terakhir matanya mengarah ke bibir Kyuhyun tapi kali ini Sungmin tidak menggunakan jarinya untuk merasakan bibir _sexy_ itu melainkan menggantikannya dengan bibirnya sendiri yang tidak kalah _sexy_.

Ciuman itu lebih manis dari sebelumnya, keduanya berbagi ciuman panjang tanpa ada salah satu dari keduanya berniat untuk mendominasi. Mereka hanya ingin memberitahu seberapa penting arti pasangannya. Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan ciuman masing-masing, menatap lembut dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku mendapatkan ide setelah memukulnya" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sempat menggantung karena ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan.

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau memukulnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, heran. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali tertawa lepas.

"Kau… beneran tidak tahu kenapa aku memukul waktu itu?" tanya Sungmin balik sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum menggoda. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, tampak benar-benar penasaran dengan jawaban Sungmin.

"Dekatkan telingamu!" Sungmin mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke wajah Kyuhyun, dan membuat gerakan meminta Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya yang segera saja diikuti _namja _itu.

"Itu karena… itu… karena 'adik kecil' mu mengacung tinggi mengancamku! HAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

_**- THE **__**END -**_

* * *

hahahaha... _otte otte? _demi apa... tiba-tiba ney dapat ide entah dari mana bikin FF ini XD

maaf ya kalau rada ancur soalnya ini ngetik kejar tayang di kantor wwkwkwkwkwkkk

ah...! FF ini ney dedikasikan untuk SEMUA _readers_ setia ney terutama para pecinta "MERUPURI" yang udah rela nunggu lama buat baca chapter selanjutnya #emangada(?)

hehehe... semoga kalian suka :D

_and btw, HAPPY APRIL MOP guys! _

_**cheonmal gomawo untuk reviewnya :)  
**_


End file.
